


8 - Luz del Edén

by Cere_Ender



Series: 8 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Humanstuck, Multi, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cere_Ender/pseuds/Cere_Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mercenaria.</p><p>Una guerra inminente.</p><p>Un secreto oculto en el Espacio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Gravedad Cero

**Author's Note:**

> A todos mis amigos del rol de Homestuck, que me inspiran cada dia a echar imaginación a la vida.
> 
> Gracias.

Como una mota de polvo en un desierto la nave espacial con registro M8-I viajaba a velocidad crucero, con tranquilidad. Era una nave no muy grande, ideal para contener unos cinco pasajeros, con pintura gris metalizada, negra, y con toques azulados como dos lineas que atravesaban de proa a popa a una distancia equidistante desde el centro de simetría de la nave. La parte delantera del casco, a la altura de donde se encontraba la sala de  mandos, sobresalía ligeramente por debajo y que recordaba la cabeza de un caballo. Era mucho mas larga que ancha, pero eso le proporcionaba bastante agilidad con la ayuda de los alerones laterales, laterales traseros y los propulsores auxiliares, cerca de los principales que se encontraban debajo de un espacio debajo del alerón trasero. No era la mas hermosa de las naves, pero no por ello dejaba de ser útil, pues en mas de una ocasión había sacado de un apuro a sus tripulantes. Su interior disponía de todas las zonas e instrumental necesarias para subsistir como si de una casa en el espacio se tratase: tenia cinco camarotes (cada una con un aseo propio y dos camas, además de un armario doble), una cocina, una zona grande en medio de la nave para descansar, relajarse y comer, y un almacén para las provisiones. Además, estaba equipado con un cañón delantero fijo y con dos cañones rotativos delanteros, ambos con munición de medio calibre-luz (así llamaron a los proyectiles generados por un campo luminoelectrico y munición de calibre 40). Para las defensas la nave estaba equipada con un escudo de clase C, redireccionable a cualquier zona del vehículo, y disponía además de unas minas ligeras y las clásicas contramedidas para evitar misiles de naves enemigas.

Aunque fuese una vehículo espacial de clase II y su numero mínimo de ocupantes fuese cuatro, aunque recomendado o frecuente cinco, y el maximo diez, solo habían dos personas a bordo y bien sabían ellos que podían manejarla con toda la facilidad de la galaxia.

En su camarote, Vriska Serket le gustaba pasar algunos momentos tranquila a gravedad cero. Eso le relajaba, dejándose llevar por la propia inercia de su cuerpo flotando entre algunos de sus objetos personales. Mientras tanto escribía en su diario personal todos los pensamientos y situaciones que había vivido cada día desde que tiene memoria. Al acabar hojeó desde esa pagina hacia el principio: la captura de Joker Ping, el asesino de elite; el asalto a la nave Gamera-03, que contenía los planos de un ataque a escala planetaria ; el robo de Yoiva, una joya mas valiosa que la vida de cualquier humano de la galaxia; el día que se hizo mercenaria... Era una de las mejores y mas conocidas en el Sector Omega, había hecho trabajos que mas de uno hubiera rechazado antes de que el cliente hubiera acabado de parlotear sobre la oferta. Pero ella no era asi, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si había dinero de por medio, y cuanto mas peligroso sea el encargo, mejor. Le encantaba las tareas difíciles, casi se podía decir que llegaban a excitarla, y no dudaba nunca en tomar una decisión crucial si una de las opciones ponía su vida en peligro o la de su compañero, Equius Zahak. A él le debía muchísimo, pues siempre había estado a su lado desde que tiene memoria y le había sacado de mas de un apuro, e incluso justo antes de ser masacrada o asesinada. De hecho, la captura de Ping había sido prácticamente suya: ella se había puesto prácticamente como cebo y el asesino no se percató del campo de fuerza que creó la nave a su alrededor cuando Equius apretó un botón.

Cerró el diario y pulsó un botón de su muñequera, activando la gravedad artificial de nuevo y permitiéndole posarse en el suelo de pie. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, como cada vez que se sentía bien, y sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción ya que iba a volver a cobrar una buena suma de dinero. Peinó su larga melena morena con el cepillo porque la falta de gravedad se lo había enredado y, después, se vistió con un mono oscuro y ceñido, nada aparatoso, con toques y detalles de color azul y plateado; y poniéndose sus gafas. Siempre las había odiado, pero no podía negar que los retoques que le había hecho su compañero las convertían en algo mas útil que para ver.   
Salió del cuarto y se puso en marcha a la proa de la nave, donde la cabina de mandos se hallaba. Una pieza de NitroJazz sonaba por los altavoces del vehículo dando un toque de tranquilidad a ese lugar. El NitroJazz es una evolución del NeoJazz que a su vez descendía del Jazz clásico, mezclando toques de la simulación de un ancestral instrumento musical llamado saxofón (padre del bitofón y ya desaparecido) y la fusión de la bitcordia (un estilo musical caracterizado por toques electrónicos largos y cortos que forman un ritmo variable y pegadizo). Esa pieza, además, estaba compuesta por un pianiccio y una voz femenina y sensual que cantaba sobre la traición de su amado y como mientras dormía ella le asesinó.  
Iba tarareando todo el camino hasta que por fin llegó a la parte frontal de la nave, esperando encontrar a Equius entre todas las luces y botones que inundaban la cabina de mando. Pero no estaba ahí, así que pensó que solo habían dos sitios mas donde podría estar. Tras pasar al lado de los urinarios de la nave y comprobar que estaban vacíos se dirigió hasta uno de los camarotes sin ocupantes, donde su compañero tenia montado un gimnasio particular con maquinas, pesas, y sacos de boxeo. Y fue allí donde le encontró golpeando con saña uno de los sacos. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Uppercut. Uppercut. Izquierda. Izquierda. Derecha. Su velocidad con los puños era vertiginosa, y Vriska no conocía a nadie que llegara ni de cerca al nivel de Equius, ni mucho menos su fuerza. En un ultimo puñetazo diestro el saco se desenganchó y cayó a tres metros de distancia. Cogió una toalla blanca y se limpió el sudor que bañaba los musculosos brazos y la frente. De lo alto de su cuerpo de metro noventa caía una larga melena recogida con una coleta y, cuando se giró hacia Vriska para saludar, su sonrisa mostró la falta de un premolar en su boca resultado de su ultima pelea en el lugar donde se dirigían:

–Buenos días, Vris. Estamos a punto de llegar.

Ella se había mantenido apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando la serie de golpes hacia el pobre saco de boxeo.

–Algun día esos sacos cobrarán vida y te meterán una paliza–bromeó–. Y yo estaré allí para verlo, grabarlo, y difundirlo.

–Seguro que si–le contestó Equius–. Mejor ve preparando nuestra captura.

–¡Ah!¡Dinero!

Y con un grito de júbilo se dirigió a la sala preparada para sus capturas en sus misiones donde guardaban esta vez un Namiriano maniatado, y que por chivato una banda de traficantes lo buscaba, cerrando la puerta tras suya.

Cuando Equius se sentó en la cabina de mandos ya se divisaba un asteroide lleno de luces de neón y naves entrando y saliendo, con un letrero de varios kilómetros de envergadura que indicaba el nombre del lugar: "La flauta de Pan". 


	2. 2- La Flauta de Pan

Pocos lugares hay en la galaxia como "La Flauta de Pan", libre de la jurisdicción del Imperio, donde razas de diferentes lugares de la Vía Láctea se reúnen para realizar actividades que los Consejeros del Imperio considerarían "de baja moral" e incluso peligrosas y conspiratorias, pero que no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo por vacíos legales y permisos especiales, y sobre todo porque los dueños de estos lugares son muy inteligentes y los saben aprovechar.

Tal lugar era frecuentado por Vrika y Equius en busca de trabajo, pues siempre había alguien que quería que se le fuera a buscar algo, capturar a alguien, o incluso cargarse al amante de su esposa. Pero eso a Vriska poco le importaba, a ella solo le iba el dinero y la manera de conseguirlo, y cuanto mas riesgo suponga, mejor. Éste ultimo trabajo había sido pan comido y después de dejar su captura con su cliente, y cobrar la recompensa, se dirigió al centro del asteroide.

Este era en realidad un gran club llamado "Neverland", con música y luces las veinticuatro horas del día, sin descanso. También contaba con una zona residencial, mas alejada del local, donde los viajeros podían hospedarse e incluso vivir en los habitáculos que podían alojar de una a cuatro personas. Apenas había Fuerzas de Seguridad Oficiales, pues en el asteroide regía su propia ley y los encargados de seguridad ya se encargaban de recordarlo a aquellos que no la respetaban.

Cuando entró a "Neverland" se encontró con lo mismo de siempre: un lugar festivo, abarrotado de gente de todas las razas y sexos -aunque algunas de esas razas eran ambos a la vez, o incluso varias poseían mas de dos sexos, cosa que desde generaciones tenía a algunos científicos fascinados-, con camareras y camareros exuberantes, bailarines y bailarinas que hipnotizaban con el contoneo de su cuerpo a más de uno en la sala. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de láminas de LED's y hologramas que destelleaban, que mostraban imágenes abstractas que giraban sobre si mismas, produciendo un efecto óptico muy parecido a cuando te tomas algunas de las Drogas del Espacio a la vez, aunque no producía sus efectos secundarios. Había tres zonas de barra, dos a los laterales y una circular en el centro, donde la gente se amontonaba para pedir un trago para ellos solos, o para el ligue que les iba a hacer una buena o mala noche, pues no sería la primera vez que un cadáver se encuentra en los habitáculos -recordemos que es un lugar que no hay ley alguna, y donde la gente contrata a otra para hacer el trabajo sucio-.

Vriska se acercó a la barra central y posó en ella un codo, para dirigirse a uno de los camareros:

-Eh, Zotta.

El joven camarero, que estaba de buen ver, vestido con un modelo ocre con detalles rojizos, pelo corto y moreno, la miró con sus ojos dorados. Éstos eran fruto de una operación para recuperar la vista, pues tiempo atrás le contó que perdió ambos ojos y esos implantes biónicos le habían devuelto la vida:

-Vriska, necesito que esperes, los demás clientes llevan rato a la espera.

Ella sonrió y puso morros, burlona.

-Venga, Goldeneye, sabes que tengo mucho mas caché que toda esta panda de mequetrefes juntos. Ven y dale a Mami Serket lo que le gusta, y quizá después de que acabe tu turno pueda darte de beber de mi pecho.

Levantó las cejas seguidamente mordiéndose el labio, algo que Zotta no pudo resistir, y le sirvió a los segundos una Nebulosa de la Araña, la bebida favorita de Vriska.

-¿Verdad que invita la casa, cariño?

El muchacho simplemente asintió y volvió a su trabajo,con una cara que si bien la intentaba disimular, se notaba a leguas que estaba pensando en ese momento de intimidad que creía que iba a tener con la mujer al otro lado de la barra. Pero sin embargo una voz grave y burda sonó tras ella y el joven muchacho supo que posiblemente ese momento no lo iba a tener.

-¡Uuuh! ¡Vriska Serket, que pronto has vuelto!

Un bastón ondeaba en círculos mientras ella se giraba para volver a ver al dueño de todo aquello. Iba vestido de blanco de arriba a abajo, con zapatos en punta -negra-, con guantes, y con una cresta negra con los lados de la cabeza rapados. Su estúpida sonrisa era la misma que siempre, y esos ojos pardos la miraban con júbilo, como si ella hubiera llegado en el momento justo.

Vriska suspiró.

-Qué quieres ahora, Tavros.

Él extendió los brazos.

-Siempre me saludas de la misma manera, arisca, borde-la señaló con el bastón, por la parte del mango, un mango que tenia forma de un toro, un animal de la Tierra, con dos enormes cuernos, ahora extinto-. Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Tengo un buen trabajo para ti, pero es un asunto que deberíamos discutir en un lugar mas privado.

Vriska apartó el bastón con el dorso de la mano.

-Nitram, no voy a acostarme contigo.

-Pero bueno, ¿por quien me tomas? No soy como los necesitados de éste local. Acompáñame a mi despacho y hablemos, sé que esto te va a encantar.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa misteriosa que hizo a Vriska aceptar, así que ambos entraron por una de las puertas del local, bien custodiada y subieron con un ascensor un par de pisos, entrando en el despacho del dueño del lugar. Sus paredes eran de un tono rojizo oscuro, cubiertas de trofeos y antigüedades de todos los rincones de la galaxia, desde cabezas de animales, hasta armas de hace mas de diez mil años. El suelo estaba recubierto de una moqueta negra con estampado de cuadros grises y en una esquina de la habitación había una chimenea, encendida. Una de las paredes era un ventanal que daba al local, donde podía desde allí observar la clientela y manejar todo sin moverse del sitio. Enfrente de éste estaba su mesa de despacho de madera muy antigua y se sentó en su sillón giratorio de terciopelo. Vriska sin embargo aun estaba de pie observando la habitación.

-Nunca me acostumbro a este afán tuyo de coleccionar cosas. Seguro que mas de uno pagaría una buena suma por solo una de estas piezas. Podría robarte ahora mismo y salir por patas.

-Uuh... Vriska, querida, sería muy imprudente por tu parte. Estarías muerta antes de que pudieras llegar al hangar de naves y, aunque llegaras, ten por seguro que o no conseguirías despegar o ni si quiera tendrías nave.

Hablaba muy en serio, y ella lo sabia. A fin de cuentas él era el dueño de todo aquel inmenso asteroide.

-Bien, no creo que me hayas traído aquí para volver a fardar de tus absurdas y caras piezas de coleccionismo.

Se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de la mesa, para los "invitados", y apoyó los pies en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos luego.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero esta vez sí que es una pieza de colección que ha llegado a mis manos lo que te va a interesar.

Tocó unos botones en un dispositivo electrónico que tenia encima de la mesa y un cuadro en la pared de al lado de ésta se desplazó unos centímetros a un lado. Dejó al descubierto un compartimento secreto el cual Tavros llegó a los pocos segundos y cogió un paquete, que desenvolvió, y puso su contenido encima de la mesa.

-Uh... Vriska. Tienes delante de ti el diario de la Marquesa.


	3. 3- Una cinta de seda azul

Vriska apartó los pies de la robusta y rústica mesa para mirar con mayor detenimiento el diario. Era un diario de cuero negro, con motivos en relieve. Tenia un cierre sencillo, una tira de cuero que unía la portada con la contraportada y que se cerraba con un pequeño pestillo dorado. Olía a viejo y cerrado, así que dedujo que debía llevar mucho tiempo bajo tierra, o en algún cajón o armario olvidado. Miró a Tavros:

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?—preguntó.

Su asombro era justificado, pues todo el mundo sabia quien era La Marquesa. Hubo un tiempo en el que las rutas comerciales y las vías turísticas estaban constantemente amenazadas por la Flota Negra, encabezada por la majestuosa nave Mindfang, y por su capitana. Asaltaba las naves de comercio de diferentes formas, lo que la convertía en un objetivo difícil de capturar para la Flota del Antiguo Imperio, hace mas de quinientos años. Lo hacía al abordaje, antes de que las naves partieran de su destino, o incluso desde dentro de las naves objetivo, camuflada junto a sus camaradas y pasando desapercibida. Su habilidad para el robo no tenia parangón, y se decía que toda las riquezas que obtuvo las mantenía ocultas en algún lugar de la Galaxia, aunque muchos teorizaron de lo repartía entre sus compañeros de armas, que lo donaba a las familias de sus caídos, que las ocultaba en varios sitios donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas, o que simplemente se lo gastaba en acciones de dudosa moral; al fin y al cabo fue considerada la pirata espacial más temida de toda la historia galáctica.   
Tavros sonrió al ver que había acaparado totalmente la atención de su visitante.

—Se la compré a un historiador cerca del borde del sistema Nanonandoliano. Uh... Me hizo pagar una buena suma de dinero por él.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es auténtico?—preguntó ella, pues no se dejaba embaucar tan rápidamente.

Entonces, el chico sacó de su bolsillo un papel muy antiguo. Indicó a Vriska que abriera el diario mientras él extendía el papel.

—Ésta es una copia de la, antes, única prueba física y personal, sobre la existencia de La Marquesa. Observa en el diario la firma en cada una de las páginas y luego observa la de éste papel. Son idénticas, y bien sabes que  a ella le gustaba lo tradicional, así que lo apuntaba todo en diarios de papel, donde nadie podía hackearle y saber cuales iban a ser sus objetivos y modus operandi.

Efectivamente, las firmas coincidían.

—Alguien podría haberlas copiado, simplemente—dijo Vriska, mirándole por encima del diario. 

—Uh... Me ofendes. A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito. Le hemos hecho la prueba del carbono catorce, y tiene aproximadamente quinientos años.

Levantó un dedo mientras hablaba y mostró una pantalla con los resultados de las pruebas. Vriska estaba sosteniendo en aquel momento el mismísimo diario de La Marquesa. Sin embargo, no sabia bien qué hacia ella ahí ni por qué se lo enseñaba, pues muchos piratas espaciales surcaban hoy en día la inmensidad de la Galaxia y querían ser como la legendaria Marquesa.

—¿Por qué me lo enseñas?—preguntó.

—Esa es la pregunta correcta, Vriska—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba en su sillón —. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Abre el diario por el marcapáginas y leélo en voz alta.

No le gustaba que le mandase tanto, pero la palabra "trabajo" significaba "dinero", y "dinero" significaba "armas, ropa, partes de la nave, casinos, fiestas, y reputación"; así que abrió el diario ayudándose del marcapáginas, que no era mas que una simple cinta de seda azul,  por la última página escrita. Comenzó a leer en voz alta:

  —“Diario de a bordo. Decimocuarto día del tercer mes del año 6355 de la Segunda Era Espacial.

Llevamos dos días a la deriva con una nave que si bien se mantiene de una pieza, es mas bien un bote salvavidas en comparación con mi querida Mindfang. Ese cabrón nos tendió una trampa y yo caí como una tonta. Buscaba la Luz del Edén, pero no sabe que la llevo conmigo y por suerte pude escapar a tiempo de su nave. Mi querida Mindfang está oculta en un lugar el cual jamás podrá llegar. Pretende destruirla, argumentando que es la nave más poderosa y más peligrosa para traerle de vuelta a Él. No se molestó en contarme quien era, sólo que le necesitaba de regreso. Espero que allá donde me dirija pueda usar la Luz del Edén, recuperar mi nave, y darle una buena patada en el culo a ese cretino para lanzarlo al agujero negro mas oscuro del Universo.   
Puedo ver en la lejanía un planeta, espero que contenga aire respirable, si no estaré bien jodida. En unas horas lo descubriré. Si muero y estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que no debes dejar que la Luz del Edén caiga en sus manos. Búscala. Y si descubres su secreto podrás encontrar cualquier lugar.”

Vriska miró a Tavros.

—¿La Luz del Edén?

Él sonrió.

—Las antiguas escrituras señalan que la Luz del Edén era un dispositivo ancestral que era capaz de crear singularidades creando un puente entre dos puntos concretos del espacio.

—¿Un agujero de gusano?

—En efecto. Aunque antes se creía que era un mito, porque crear un puente entre dos puntos distantes instantáneamente es físicamente imposible, después de recibir el diario ví que era real. Vriska, ¿me estás escuchando?

Levantó la vista del diario, el cual ojeaba.

—Que si, mendrugo. ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?

Tavros se inclinó hacia ella, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y apoyado en la mesa.

—Quiero que la encuentres.

La muchacha sonrió.

—No me interesa.

Él se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha.

—Vale, escucha. Si me encuentras la Luz del Edén te daré la Mindfang. Ya sabes que la escondió en algún lugar, y seguramente con ese dispositivo podrás hallarla. Tendrás la nave más poderosa de la Galaxia.

—Eso ya me gusta mas. ¿Y por qué debería creer que me la cederás y no te la vas a llevar?

Él la miró perplejo:

—¿Para qué quiero yo una nave si tengo lo que quiero aquí, en ésta sala?—dijo abriendo los brazos—. Yo solo quiero poseer la pieza de coleccionista más valiosa de la historia. 

Vriska se levantó y se puso enfrente de el:

—Necesitaré el diario. 

Nitram asintió:

—Uuh... Muy bien. Pero lo quiero de vuelta.

—Si, si—replicó Vriska ondeando una mano, como restándole importancia a lo que Tavbros dijese, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación —. Tendrás tu dichoso dispositivo. Y ahora si me disculpas, mi Nebulosa de la Araña me espera. 

El dueño del local se mantuvo inmóvil y le sonrió desde la otra punta de la sala:

—Uuh... Buena suerte, Serket.

Ella volvió a la zona repleta de gente y musica, y justo cuando fue a coger su Nebulosa de la Araña, un hombro chocó con el de ella, y una voz femenina, estridente, y muy familiar sonó a sus espaldas:

—Te encontré.

Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con la única mujer la cual Vrika debía temer de verdad. Su mirada pentraba en los de Vriska, a la misma altura, a través de sus anteojos rojos. La sonrisa se asemejaba al de un cazador a punto de saborear su presa, y el cuerpo lo tenía enfundado en el uniforme de los Legislacedores: azul turquesa de base; sus chalecos del color de la sangre, al igual que sus guantes y botas; con su bláster reglamentario, y un bastón con una hoja oculta, el cual Vriska pudo ver en una ocasión, tiempo atrás.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y llevándose una mano a la funda de su bláster preguntó:

—¿Es que una no puede tomarse un maldito día libre?

La mujer desenfundó rápidamente el suyo y le posó la boca del arma bajo la barbilla, y justo después se relamió con una sonrisa.

—No muevas un pelo, o me habrás hecho perder el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí, pon las manos encima de la barra.

Vriska obedeció, dándose la vuelta y preguntándose donde diablos se había metido Equius, pues seria un buen momento para aparecer y sacarla de ese gran aprieto. La voz estridente de la Legislacedora volvió a sonar, esta vez cerca de su oído:

—No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto—dijo mientras la esposaba—. Vriska Serket, por orden de la Ley Legislacedora contra la Piratería Espacial, y aprobada por su Majestad Imperial, quedas arrestada por Terezi Pyrope, Legislacedora de rango Redglare.

Los Legislacedores son una Orden que tiene poder de Ley sobre cualquier otra, con el mismo nivel que tiene su Majestad Imperial, pero que actúa bajo sus ordenes directas. Siempre fieles, y siempre eficaces. Se administran por rangos en pos de sus actos y servicios, siendo el más alto de todos el rango Redglare –nombre de la mejor de ellos de la historia de la Orden-. Sus arrestos pasan a ser juzgados, y mayoritariamente condenados, pues tratan con las personas mas peligrosas y temidas de la Galaxia.

Vriska se dio la vuelta en cuanto terminó.

—¿Sueltas siempre esa parrafada cada vez que detienes a alguien?—dijo con sorna—. Tienes mucha saliva para gastar, podrías limpiar mi precioso trasero con ella.

Miró a la Redglare desafiante y ésta pensó que un buen golpe en la nuca no vendría mal para aliviar sus dolores de cabeza que Vriska le había causado, así que alzó la mano con el bastón para asestarlo.

Sin embargo, una mano agarró el brazo en alto de Terezi y en cuanto ésta se giró para mirar quien tenia la osadía de parar a un Legislacedor se encontró de bruces con un hombre bien conocido para ella. Vestía un uniforme negro con una capa violeta oscura, muy poco común en un uniforme. Era mas alto que ambas, unos diez centímetros más. Sus gafas se cruzaron con las de Pyrope-aunque las de él eran simplemente transparentes, y que dejaban ver unos ojos castaños- con el mensaje de que bajara el brazo. 

—¿Que significa esto?—dijo ella.

El hombre se peinó el flequillo, el cual llevaba un mechón del color de su capa, y habló:

—Pyrope, libérala ahora mismo. 

Su voz sonaba con un tono prepotente y arrogante. Soltó el brazo de Terezi, que se encontraba muy confusa.

—¿A santo de qué?—preguntó ella —. Tiene cargos de piratería, lo que me da órdenes directas de su Majestad Imperial para arrestarla.

Él frunció el ceño y después sacó un documento de un bolsillo oculto tras la capa, que desplegó y mostró.

—Mira tu por donde, también tengo órdenes de arriba. Su Majestad Imperial ha decretado que Vriska Serket será mi protegida hasta nueva orden. Y ya sabes que las órdenes de los superiores hay que cumplirlas. Así que,¿por qué no mueves tu culo para dejarnos paso? Estás en medio.

Terezi le arrebató el documento y puso a leerlo con detenimiento, después lo lamió como si quisiera analizar si era real o no. Después levantó la vista del papel y masculló palabras sueltas, maldiciendo que apareciese justo en aquel instante. Le devolvió el documento y liberó a Vriska.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Serket. Te estaré vigilando, y la próxima vez no podrás escapar.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahi todo el día?—dijo el hombre de la capa.

Vriska cogió su bláster, y le enseñó el dedo corazón a Terezi cuando echó a caminar, dejándola con una cara que parecía un poema. Le siguió hasta el muelle a paso ligero.

—Estúpidos Legislacedores, a veces se creen dueños de la Galaxia y se olvidan que hay más gente con igual poder que ellos—dijo el hombre—. Me llamo Eridan Ampora, pero para ti soy Almirante o Señor,¿entendido?

Le miró estupefacta.

—¿Disculpa? Te agradezco -aunque no debería porque lo tenía todo controlado-, que me quitases esa mosca cojonera de en medio. Pero no se ni quien coño eres, y no voy a permitir que nadie me hable en ese tono.

Él se detuvo y la miró con superioridad.

—Mira, me da exactamente igual quien seas o que pretendas, a mi se me ha encomendado protegerte hasta que recuperes el artefacto.

Ese comentario descolocó a Vriska.

—¿Como sabes tu acerca de eso?

—¿Creías que tu amigo del bastón solo se mueve por las bajas esferas? Coge tu nave y sigue nuestra lanzadera.

Cuando se dio la vuelta su capa ondeó elegantemente antes de subirse en su lanzadera. Justo después apareció Equius, sudando y acalorado:

—Te he estado buscando Vriska, ¿donde has estado?

Observando la lanzadera, que ya había partido dijo:

—Buscando trabajo.


End file.
